


Morning fucks

by smilewhenyouthinkofme



Series: Daddy Derek and his Baby [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Stiles POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilewhenyouthinkofme/pseuds/smilewhenyouthinkofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He ground his nappy clad bottom against his groin.</p><p>" Mmm,  you hungry baby"<br/>"No Daddy, want it in me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning fucks

Stiles woke with his Daddy curled around him, nose buried under his ear.

He snuggled in closer, trying not to disturb Daddy. 

He decided he wanted Daddy's willy inside him. He ground his nappy clad bottom against his groin.

" Mmm,  you hungry baby"  
"No Daddy, want it in me"

Daddy thrust against the fabric of Stiles ' onsie.

" Let's get you out of these pyjamas then"

His Daddy took care of him,  gently stripping him with soft words and kisses. Helped Stiles undress him with large guiding hands.

He took great care in St reaching him, one finger at a time.

Only when he was loose and pliant, begging for it, did his Daddy line up his cock to Stiles entrance.

" So good,  Baby,  taking Daddy's dick, want his cream in your tight ass, look so perfect on Daddy's cock"

Stiles mewled and keened as his Daddy pounded his ass.  
He came with a cry

"Daddy "

Daddy came shortly after muffling a yell. 

They settled back down

"Thank you Daddy"  
"You're welcome baby"

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love  
> Xoxo 
> 
> scatteredblackroses on tumblr


End file.
